Uneasy feelings
by BerryBerryBlitz
Summary: The world has creatures that are hidden in the night called vampires. Misaki encounters one of them, and becomes one himself. What will he do? Will he leave Usagi out of fear of hurting his love?, Or will they be able to stay together? VERY OLD STORY
1. Chapter 1

**This is an EXTREAMELY old story from when I was an ultra noob writer~ it's story line is short but sweet and very fluffy ^_^ looking back at this then at me newer stories I can see my improvement... So yeah I copy past my old stories cause I'm lazy X3 it's finished so I'll post chapters when I have time**

**Chapter 1 : Crimson night **

**Misaki POV**

I'm sitting on the window sill, gazing up towards the glowing moon, hoping Usagi will be home soon. Usagi was forced into an meeting by Isaka-San. I sighed.

_Usagi_ _come_ _home_ _soon_...

I hated being alone at night in our oversized apartment, it felt so empty and cold without Usagi. I looked over at the clock, it read 11:59 pm .

_I guess I should go and get some sleep soon..._

I stifled a yawn and hopped out of the window sill. I forgot to close the window, well I didn't forget but I decided that I liked the nice breeze coming in from outside. It was cool yet not cool enough to make me feel uncomfortable.

I walked, half crawled up the stairs sleepily, I was tempted to just sleep on them.

_I stayed up too late waiting for Usagi..plus I didn't get much sleep last night.._.

I blushed when I remembered the night of love beforehand, Usagi didn't let me get a wink of sleep.

I crawled sleepily into the huge bed me and Usagi usually shared, I cuddled up into the blankets with a smile.

_They smell like_ _Usagi_...

I nuzzled my face deeper into the blankets, I grabbed Suzuki-San the huge stuffed bear and started to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

A while later I heard a crash, I sprung up out of the bed.

_What was that?!_

I hid beside the wall that the bedroom door was on, fully awake and scared.

_Is it Usagi?_

I looked over at the clock it read 3:04 AM. I had slept for a few hours. I peeked through the bedroom door's entrance. I saw nothing unusual.

"Usagi?"

I called, as I timidly walked out of the bedroom. There was no response.

_Okay this joke is going on long enough_

"Usagi? Come out! Stop messing around!"

My voice trembled slightly. I checked the front door, it was perfectly locked.

_Why wouldn't it be locked? It locks automatically _

I then remembered I had left the window in the living room open. I wandered into the living room and checked the window, it was indeed open like I remembered. I sighed and went to close the window.

Something suddenly grabbed me from behind.

"Baka Usagi!"

I yelled as I struggled, I was angry that he had startled me.

"Usagi? I'm sorry you have the wrong person"

The figure grabbing me had a calm and slick voice. My emerald eyes went wide in fear. I turned my head towards the figure, I couldn't quite see him, but I gasped when I caught a flash of white. He had fangs.

_I didn't think they actually existed_

The figure held me firmly, I couldn't move at all. He tilted my head to reveal the soft flesh of my neck, he licked the spot twice, as if to clean it.

The figure then opened his mouth, revealing a shining pair of fangs.

I gasped as the fangs sunk into me, I could feel the vampire drinking my blood, I could feel the warm blood flowing out of me.

_I'm scared_

_Help me Usagi _

The pain was piercing, with every heartbeat, my blood pulsed into the vampires mouth, I was frozen in pure terror. I felt my vision starting to blur, I noticed the vampire tense.

_What's going to happen to me?_

_Am I going to die?_

Surprisingly the vampire removed his fangs from my neck and allowed me to drop to the ground. I saw the vampires shadow is he fled through the open window.

I traced my fingers up my neck until they rested upon deep fang marks.

_If Usagi sees these he will become worried_..

I weakly got up and walked over to the cabinet where the first aid kit is, I opened it and took out a skin coloured band aid and placed it on the bite marks.

I went back and closed the window, then headed back to the bedroom to sleep.

_I've got to act like it never happened, I don't want Usagi to be sad._

_**such a short chapter.. Hehe ^_^** _


	2. Chapter 2 : Change

**Mew... No edits**

**Chapter 2 : Change**

**Misaki POV**

I rolled over in my sleep and felt something warm, I warped my arms around the warmth and nuzzled into it.

_Looks like Usagi is back_

I felt Usagi's gentle hands ruffle my hair, I yawned widely and opened my eyes smiling at the silver haired man who was laying beside me.

I noticed Usagi was looking at me with an worried expression in his lavender eyes.

"What's wrong Usagi?"

I rubbed my eyes with my blue pyjama sleeve to get the sleep out of my eyes.

"You look pale, are you feeling alright Misaki?"

The worry in his voice was barely hidden, I smiled at him then nuzzled into his chest.

"I'm alright, I haven't gotten much sleep lately that's all"

I looked up from nuzzling Usagi, he looked at me with such a kind expression, as if I was the most precious thing in the entire universe.

_I love Usagi so much_

"Misaki, as much as I don't want to get out of bed, we need to eat breakfast"

I frowned slightly then nodded, I reluctantly left the warmth of Usagi and crawled out of bed.

**Usagi POV**

I had gotten home late, I was tired from being yelled at by Isaka-San all day. I was relieved to be home, I silently slipped into bed, doing my best not to awake my precious sleeping Misaki.

I woke up to the suns rays shining through the blinds in the bedroom window, I looked over and saw that Misaki was still asleep. I decided to watch my lover sleep, after a while my sweet Misaki rolled over and wrapped his arms around my arm then nuzzled into it.

_Misaki, you're so adorable_

I ruffled Misaki's light brown hair gently, Misaki yawned a huge yawn he then opened his emerald eyes and smiled a sweet adorable smile at me.

_You're so precious to me_

I then noticed Misaki looked terribly pale.

_Is_ _he_ _sick_?

"What's wrong Usagi?"

Misaki rubbed the sleep out of his emerald eyes with his pyjama sleeve like a little kid.

"You look pale, are you feeling alright Misaki?"

I heard the worry in my voice as I asked my precious Misaki if he was okay. Misaki just smiled at me sweetly and then he nuzzled into my chest like a kitten.

"I'm alright, I haven't gotten much sleep lately that's all"

Misaki peeked up at me, his action was like that of a little kid.

_My Misaki is just too cute!_

I looked at Misaki fondly, I just loved this emerald eyed boy so much_._

"Misaki, as much as I don't want to get out of bed, we need to eat breakfast"

Misaki frowned slightly when I said we had to get up, but he nodded and crawled out of bed.

_I'm happy we finally can be like this_

I remembered the days where Misaki was not open with his feelings.

**Misaki POV**

I walked over to the washroom to brush my teeth, I had cooked Usagi some pancakes for breakfast but for some reason I just couldn't bring myself to eat. The food had smelt so terrible but Usagi loved it, I had gotten away with not eating by saying I ate extremely late last night.

I sighed as I covered my toothbrush with the minty toothpaste, I opened my mouth and dropped my toothbrush. My emerald eyes went wide in shock, I had grown fangs overnight, I placed a finger on the tip on one of them delicately. I then looked at the band aid on my neck.

_I guess it wasn't a dream_...

I sighed, as I picked up my toothbrush, cleaned it then re-applied toothpaste on it. I spat out the toothpaste after I finished brushing my teeth.

_How am I going to hide this from Usagi?_

_"_Misaki! Are you almost done?"

Usagi called, I rinsed my mouth with water then ran out to the living room. Usagi was sitting on one of the red sofas and was watching TV , I walked over to Usagi and sat beside him. He had been watching a channel about normal family life.

"Usagi, do you have any manuscripts you need to be working on?"

I asked, as I leaned against him to steal away some of his warmth for myself. Usagi looked away and pretended he didn't hear me. I frowned slightly.

"Usagi, you can't avoid your manuscripts! It's gonna become worse the longer you put if off"

I playfully teased.

Usagi grabbed my hand in his two hands and examined it, he then looked up at me with his lavender eyes, they were filled with anxiety.

"Misaki you're cold, and you're pale, are you really sure you're okay?"

His voice was so kind, I couldn't help but smile.

"Yes Usagi, I'm perfectly fine"

_I don't want him to worry about me, I also don't want to leave him_

**Usagi** _**POV**_

My wonderful Misaki cooked me an amazing breakfast of pancakes. I was a little worried about how he didn't eat any of them but he had eaten a lot before bed.

_I guess_ _that's no big deal.._

Misaki then went over to the washroom to brush his teeth, he took quite a while, longer then he usually did.

_Probably something on his teeth _

I chuckled a bit to myself because Misaki is still a brat, a lovely and perfect brat.

Misaki! Are you almost done?"

I called after a while, I had sat at one of the red sofas in the living room and was watching my favourite channel, the one on normal family life.

My Misaki walked out of the bathroom and sat beside me.

"Usagi, do you have any manuscripts you need to be working on?"

Misaki asked innocently, as he leaned against me, he was so cold. I looked away from Misaki and pretended I didn't hear him.

_Don't_ _remind_ _me_..

My Misaki frowned slightly at my reaction.

"Usagi, you can't avoid your manuscripts! It's gonna become worse the longer you put if off"

Misaki playfully teased, the coldness from Misaki made me shiver slightly, he didn't seem to notice that however.

I grabbed one of Misaki's hands and held them within my own, they were as cold as ice. I looked at him worriedly.

"Misaki you're cold, and you're pale, are you really sure you're okay?"

My voice was calm and caring as I forced the anxiety I was feeling to be unheard.

"Yes Usagi, I'm perfectly fine"

_I hope you're telling the truth, I love you so much my precious Misaki_

_**Hope ya enjoyed**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Mutual love

***sigh* so short..**

**Chapter 3 : Mutual love**

**Misaki POV**

_I've got to be careful, I can't let Usagi know anything is wrong with me._

I sighed as I removed my hand from Usagi's kind hold and I nuzzled up even closer than before. I leaned my head on his neck and smiled.

Usagi ruffled my chestnut hair playfully then went back to watching his shows.

_I love this silver haired man so much, I can't explain it properly into words_

I looked up at Usagi, my head was still on his neck_, _my were unconsciously drawn towards his neck, it looked so exposed, I began to feel the urge to sink my fangs into that soft neck.

_What the hell am I thinking?! I can't believe I was tempted to harm Usagi.._

I moved away from Usagi, my back was towards him.

"Misaki? What's wrong?"

Usagi's kind voice made my head turn to face him, I smiled.

"Nothing's wrong Usagi"

I laughed lightly, Usagi pulled me close to him, his warm hands wiped away tears I didn't even know I was shedding.

"Misaki you wouldn't be crying for no reason, please love, tell me what's wrong"

Usagi's kind gaze almost tore away my resolve to not let him worry.

_I can't tell you because I love you_

Usagi embraced me kindly and whispered into my ear.

"Misaki love, trust me , you're so important to me"

His words seemed to slice through me easily, they've always been able to get right into me. Usagi was holding me so that my head was near his neck, I started to crave his blood.

_I don't want to hurt him_

I started to sob even more, not wanting to let go of Usagi but not wanting to harm him.

**Usagi** **POV**

_Misaki, I'm worried I don't want you to get ill.. _

My Misaki sighed quietly as he removed his cold hands from mine. I wanted to continue to warm his icy hands. He then nuzzled even closer to me than he was before.

_You're so sweet my Misaki_

Misaki leaned his head on my neck and smiled.

I couldn't resist the urge to ruffle Misaki's soft chestnut hair playfully as I went back to watching my favourite program.

_I don't think I care much about a normal family life anymore.. I will be happy as long as my Misaki is with me._

I felt Misaki look up at me, his eyes had an emotion I've never seen reflected in his emerald eyes before.

_What would make Misaki make such a face? Is he okay?_

Misaki suddenly moved away from me trembling with his back towards me.

"Misaki? What's wrong?"

If anything is wrong I promise I'll do my best to make it right.

"Nothing's wrong Usagi"

Misaki laughed lightly, I didn't like that laugh of his, it was always used when he was upset. I pulled my Misaki close to me and wiped away his tears from his beautiful emerald eyes.

"Misaki you wouldn't be crying for no reason, please love, tell me what's wrong"

My voice was soft and gentle as I tried to sooth my Misaki.

_Please rely on me, it would make me so happy Misaki _

I brought Misaki into a gentle embrace, I loved the smell of my Misaki. I whispered softly into his ear.

"Misaki love, trust me , you're so important to me"

I felt Misaki begin to relax slowly, his head was resting near my neck, and he was trembling slightly.

_Misaki, I'll make sure everything will be okay_

Misaki suddenly started to sob even more into my shirt, his tears were soaking it, I patiently let my Misaki cry, not knowing the reason for his tears.

_I don't like seeing your tears my dear Misaki, I want you happy._

_**hope ya enjoyed~**_


	4. Chapter 4 : Cravings & misunderstandings

**nya...**

**Chapter 4 : Cravings and misunderstandings**

**Misaki POV:**

_Usagi always holds me so gently._

I hugged Usagi tightly, and continued to cry.

_I've got to stop crying, I'm worrying Usagi_

I sniffed then moved a little away from Usagi then smiled at him.

"Thanks Usagi, I'm okay now"

I looked at the clock, and was surprised that it was almost noon.

"Usagi don't you have another meeting today?"

Usagi scowled.

"I don't want to go, I don't want to leave you alone"

Usagi's words made me so happy, but also a little sad at the same time.

_I don't want you to leave me, but I can't cause trouble for your work._

I shook my head, I was sitting crossed legged and I put my hand out in front of me on top of each other and leaned forward.

"Usagi, you can't exploit your job! Go to your meeting"

I pouted, Usagi looked at me surprised with his lavender eyes then laughed lightly.

_I love your laugh Usagi_

"Okay fine, but are you sure you'll be okay?..."

I nodded quickly, Usagi sighed and went to the closet to get his coat, when he slipped on his black coat he looked back at me.

"Misaki, if you need anything don't hesitate to call me"

I smiled happily as Usagi walked out the door. When he left, my smile faded.

_Why?... Why did this have to happen? The whole time Usagi was with me, I was craving his blood. I don't want to hurt him, maybe it would be better if I disappear from his life._

_Sure it'll hurt him at first but I'm sure he'll get used to it._

_I don't want to be without him though... Even though this craving hurts.. I need to find a way to suppress it, for my own sake and Usagi's_.

Even now, I was craving blood, it felt like my own blood inside my veins was boiling. It hurt, it was also getting hard to breathe.

_What's happening to me?_

I looked at the wall mirror I was sitting near, my fangs were sticking out of my mouth, I was panting, it felt like I was starving.

_Blood...I need blood..._

Nobody was around, I felt like I was dyeing.

_What if I actually am dyeing?!_

I looked at my wrist, the blue veins perfectly visible. I hungrily sank my teeth into my wrist, I yelped in pain but I started to drink. It felt odd the sensation of blood pulsing out of my veins and the feeling of blood pouring into me at the same time. It tasted great.

After feeding for a while I fell asleep on the ground, exhausted from the previous cravings.

**Usagi POV**

Throughout the whole meeting I was thinking of Misaki, he had seemed so pale, so weak and he had been ice cold yet he insisted he was fine.

_I'm worried, Misaki hates to cause trouble for others, he might be acting like he's okay_..

"Oi Akihiko! Pay attention! This meeting is for your damn book!"

Isaka yelled from across the table.

_I don't give a damn! I want to be with my Misaki!_

"Isaka why am I even here?! I told you I don't care what you do with my book!"

I yelled at him angrily, impatient with all the long useless meetings I've been having to go to.

"It's a formal custom to attend meetings Akihiko! Do your job!"

Isaka yelled, I couldn't stand it anymore.

_I have been in too many meetings, and Misaki seems ill, I got to go see Misaki_

"I'm leaving"

I got up from the cushioned chair and ran out of Marukawa's publishing office. I exited the building, hopped into my red sports car and started to drive home.

_Misaki, I know you said you were okay.. I'm just too worried about you_

The drive home seemed to take forever, my cell phone rang and I answered it.

Isaka: you idiot! Come back!

Me: do what you want with the anime, I don't care!

I hung up the phone and tossed it into the passenger seat. For the rest of the drive I silently focused on the road.

When I arrived at me and Misaki's luxurious apartment I ran into our house.

"Misaki!"

I called my loves name, when I heard no response I went into the living room and saw Misaki sleeping on the floor.

_Misaki, your going to catch a cold silly_

I walked up to him and knelt down to wake him up. I gasped when I saw his wrist was covered in blood and he had a trail of blood dripping from his mouth.

_Misaki! Why?! I thought you were happy.. You always made me feel warm inside.. Why did you do that to yourself..._

_**hehe.. Hope ya enjoyed~**_


	5. Chapter 5 : Confusion, Uneasy thoughts

**Mew...**

**Chapter 5 : Confusion, uneasy thoughts**

**Misaki POV**

I heard Usagi's voice, it didn't sound like normal however, it sounded so very sad.

_Why are you sad_ _Usagi_?

I slowly opened my eyes to see Usagi's lavender eyes peering at me, they were filled with sadness and his tears were dripping down his face onto me. Usagi was holding me and we were on the ground.

I reached up my hand that wasn't covered in blood and wiped away Usagi's tears.

"Why are you crying Usagi?"

I had forgotten what I was doing before I fell asleep.

"Misaki why?..."

Usagi's voice sounded like it was about to break.

_I don't want to see you sad Usagi_

I tilted my head sleepily, very confused about what was going on, all I knew was that Usagi was really upset and that I felt so warm in his kind arms.

"I don't understand Usagi, please tell me why you are crying"

My voice was calm, I was elated from a perfect nap and by being held so preciously by Usagi.

"Your wrist..."

Usagi's voice was filled with such sadness and sorrow, he gently picked up the wrist I had bitten. He moved it gently into my sight, it was covered in blood.

My eyes went wide as I remembered my craving for blood that resulted in me biting myself.

_He must think I tried to kill myself..._

_No Usagi you're wrong! I'd never want to kill myself! It would mean I would have to leave you!_

I was now wide awake, I moved out of Usagi's hold and grabbed his hands. I pulled them towards my chest and looked him in the eyes.

"Usagi, if you think I tried to kill myself, you're wrong! If I did I wouldn't have done it where you would find me!"

_I'm sorry I can't tell you that I was craving blood_.. _But at least I'm not lying_

**Usagi** **POV**

I had picked up my precious Misaki**, **his body was as cold as ice and he was still so pale. I couldn't bare the thought of what would have made my Misaki want to die.

_Misaki did I do something to make you sad_?...

I noticed, Misaki start to stir, my heart skipped a beat.

_He's_ _not dead!_

My Misaki opened his beautiful emerald eyes slowly, they were full of life but drowsiness. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my face. I was so happy he was alive but so sad at the same time.

_Oh Misaki... You scared me to death_..

Misaki reached up his hand that wasn't covered in blood to my face, he had such a peaceful expression as he wiped away my tears.

"Why are you crying Usagi?"

_Why wouldn't I be crying? _

"Misaki why?..."

My voice felt like it was going to break, I just couldn't understand why he did that to himself.

Misaki tilted his head, he seemed very sleepy and confused.

_Does he not remember?_

I wanted to know why, he always seemed so cheerful around me.

_was it just a facade?_

"I don't understand Usagi, please tell me why you are crying"

My Misaki's voice was so calm, it made me anxious.

_Does he not care about what he did? Please Misaki_..

"Your wrist..."

I could barely stop my voice from trembling, I gently picked up my Misaki's bloodied wrist. I put it into Misaki's view so he could see what he had done.

His eyes went wide in shock, as if remembering something.

_Misaki...did you do it unknowingly?_

_We're you so sad that you didn't realize?_

My heart felt like it was about to fall apart.

_How could I let my Misaki get so sad_...

Misaki's eyes opened fully, he was now wide awake. He moved out of my hold and grabbed my hands with his own hands.

_They are so cold Misaki_...

He brought my hands to his chest and looked at me with his emerald eyes, they were glimmering with worry.

"Usagi, if you think I tried to kill myself, you're wrong! If I did I wouldn't have done it where you would find me!"

Those words Misaki said made me so happy.

_My Misaki doesn't want to die!_

I then realized that he mentioned not being found by me_._

_If you decided you wanted to die you would hide from me? If so, I'll never let you out of my sight!_

_I just love you too much._

_**too sappy... Anyway hope ya enjoyed this ^_^**_


	6. Chapter 6 : The secret is out

**hehe..**

**Chapter 6 : the secret is out**

**Misaki POV**

_I'm sorry for worrying you Usagi..._

_I promise I'll do my best to not make you worry._

I looked down at my wrist, I couldn't believe how bloody it was.

_Well I guess I bit into a vein._

"I should go clean up, I'm sorry for worrying you Usagi"

I ran to the kitchen sink and rinsed the dried blood off of my wrist. I sensed Usagi hovering over my shoulder, he was emitting an anxious aura.

"Misaki... I see no injury..how did you get covered in so much blood?"

_He can't see the bite marks... That's good_

I pretended to look confused. I also pretended to examine my wrist. I shrugged.

"I have no idea Usagi..."

It was hard forcing myself to sound confused, I knew I had to or else Usagi would worry about me wanting to die. Which was something, I would never want to do.

_I want to stay by your side, I'm sorry for lying..._

Usagi frowned at me and crossed his arms.

_This isn't good, he's not buying my lies._

"Misaki, you know, you've always been a terrible lier"

His voice was soft, he wasn't angry at me for lying to him.

_You're so kind Usagi.._

I smiled at Usagi, to reassure him that I was happy.

"Usagi, I can't tell you but I'll tell you one thing, I do not want to die, I don't want to leave your side. I'm sorry but I can't tell you"

Usagi sighed, he then pulled me close to him. I couldn't escape.

_No Usagi, if I'm close to you I might hurt you.._

He just stood there holding me, as if examining me. Trying to figure out my very thoughts. Usagi smiled after a while of staring at me and kissed me, he licked away the blood trail I had coming from my mouth.

_I didn't even notice the blood trail, no wonder he was so worried when I woke up._

Usagi pulled away from me, a look of shock in his eyes.

_What's wrong?_

I then noticed Usagi's mouth was bleeding, my eyes went wide and I felt my lips. My fangs were sticking out.

_I'm sorry Usagi!_

I had to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall.

**Usagi POV**

_Misaki, I'll do whatever it takes, just stay with me please_

My Misaki looked down at his bloody wrist, he had a genuine look of surprise like he didn't expect all that blood.

The injury must not have been too deep if the blood is already dry...but still, that's a lot of blood.

"I should go clean up, I'm sorry for worrying you Usagi"

_Worry about yourself before others Misaki.. Well maybe that's why I fell in love with you_

Misaki ran to the kitchen sink and started to rinse off his hands. I anxiously followed, worried about what the cut would look like. I saw no cut.

_There's no cut.. Where did the blood come from?_

I then remembered the trail of blood from Misaki's mouth.

_Did he cough up blood and get it on his wrist by accident?.. No, please no, I don't want you to be ill_

"Misaki... I see no injury..how did you get covered in so much blood?"

_Please give me an answer that will ease my worries Misaki.._

Misaki looked confused as he went to examine his wrist. He turned to me and shrugged afterwards.

"I have no idea Usagi..."

I could tell Misaki was lying, his voice sounded forced and he avoided my eyes as he replied.

_Why lie Misaki? You don't have to worry.._

I frowned and crossed my arms.

_Misaki... Work on your lying skills before you lie_

"Misaki, you know, you've always been a terrible lier"

I wasn't mad at Misaki, I knew that he usually only lies if it's for someone else's sake.

Misaki smiled at me like he was trying to reassure me.

"Usagi, I can't tell you but I'll tell you one thing, I do not want to die, I don't want to leave your side. I'm sorry but I can't tell you"

_Misaki...even if you wanted to leave me I wouldn't let you_

I sighed and took hold of my Misaki, making sure he couldn't escape.

_I will find out Misaki_

I stood there holding my dear Misaki, I examined him. I wanted to see any clues that would help me discover what he was thinking.

After a while of examining, I smiled and kissed my Misaki, I licked away the blood trail. His blood tasted bitter but I didn't care. I then felt a slight pain in my mouth.

_What the?.._

I pulled away from Misaki, I noticed two gleaming white fangs poking out of his mouth. I looked at him in shock.

_Misaki...what happened to you?_

_You weren't like this before_

_When did you become a vampire?_

Misaki looked like he was on the verge of tears.

_Oh Misaki.. You didn't want me to know.._

_Were you afraid of what would happen if I found out?_

_I don't care, I still love you._

_**hehe wonder what'll happen next~**_


	7. Chapter 7 : I love you no matter what

**^ Finally a good sized chapter..**

**Chapter 7 : I love you no matter what**

**Misaki POV**

_I'm so sorry Usagi.. So sorry how could I... I hurt you, I hurt the one I love.._

_What kind of person does that?_

"Misaki.."

Usagi's voice sounded so kind yet so sad, I looked up into Usagi's lavender eyes, they were filled with such kindness. Not the fear I was expecting.

"I'm sorry Usagi..."

_I can't believe that I harmed you, you were trying to make me feel better and were worrying about me.._

_But I harmed you_

Usagi tilted his head and smiled kindly at me, his smile made me feel so warm inside. As if everything was going to be okay.

"Misaki, I don't care what you are, I love you"

Usagi stop.. I want to believe your kind words.

_If I do though, I might end up hurting you worse..._

_You're much too kind.._

Usagi licked away the blood that was trailing from his mouth. He grimaced at the taste.

"Usagi, you might get hurt worse by me, I'm sorry.. I'm going to have to leave you"

I moved away from Usagi, my face was lowered so that my chestnut hair covered my face.

_I'm sorry.. I love you so I have to leave you_

I went to walk away but I felt Usagi's strong arms grab me and pull me towards him. He trapped me in a strong but gentle embrace.

"Usagi please.."

_I begged, not wanting to cause any more harm to my beloved_.

"No.. I don't want to... If I were to lose you I'd.."

Usagi's voice was one I never heard before. He sounded utterly broken, he was filled with sadness.

_Usagi... I keep hurting you... It's all I've been able to do recently..._

_I'm so sorry.._

I went to push Usagi away but he hugged me tighter. I didn't want to leave Usagi's side, I didn't want to leave the person I love.

"Usagi.. When I'm near you.. I crave your blood.. I'm a monster.. I don't want to harm you.."

I couldn't stop myself from half whimpering those words.

Usagi moved slightly away from me so he could see my face. His face was a mixture of sadness and shock.

_I'm sorry Usagi.._

"Misaki! You're not a monster! You're the farthest thing from a monster!"

Usagi's tone surprised me, he sounded slightly angry. Angry that I called myself a monster.

_I'm so happy you still care for me.. But it doesn't matter.._

"I crave blood..."

Usagi glared, then brought me close to him.

"Misaki, you're the kindest person I know. You are able to cry your heart out for complete strangers! Not many people can do that! Misaki you're not a monster!"

_Those words.. They make me so happy, Usagi I love you so much.. You're always able to wash away my unease.. I wish your sweet and kind words didn't reach my heart so easily.._

"Usagi, I'm a danger to you"

I forced those words out of my mouth, hoping that Usagi would let me leave.

_It's already hard enough, if you keep up your kindness, I .._

Usagi pulled my head towards his neck and forced my mouth open.

_No stop!_

_What are you doing?!_

_I don't want to hurt you!_

_Usagi please!_

I struggled furiously, not wanting to bite Usagi. But Usagi was stronger, he slowly forced my fangs into his neck, I felt him tense at the pain.

_Usagi_!

On instinct I accidentally drank some of his blood, however I forced myself to stop. I pushed myself out of Usagi's arms.

"Baka Usagi! Why did you do that!? Now you're going to become like me!"

My eyes started to water, Usagi smiled at me, his lavender eyes filled with love. He pulled me back to his side.

"I will be like you, you don't need to leave me anymore my love"

He whispered smoothly into my ear, his words made my heart feel like it was about to burst. I hugged him.

"Baka Usagi..."

I smiled and just stayed there in my lovers arms.

_Usagi you're such an idiot, I love you so much.._

**Usagi POV**

_Misaki you must be hurting so much inside._

_You've been worrying about me, I love you._

_You're truly the one for me my dear Misaki_

"Misaki.."

I looked at my emerald eyed love with kindness. This boy was the only one who could make me feel such strong emotions.

"I'm sorry Usagi..."

_Misaki, I wish that for once you would think of yourself before others.._

_But, maybe the reason I love you so much is because of that_

_You're so precious to me.._

I tilted my head and gave my dear Misaki a kind smile, wanting him to know that everything will be okay.

_I'll stay with you even if you hated me_

"Misaki, I don't care what you are, I love you"

_Misaki, I'll tell you as many times as you need, I love you and nothing will change that._

_As long as you are my Misaki, I could never, in a million years come to hate you_.

I licked away the blood that had trailed from my mouth, I grimaced at the bitterness of it.

_So Misaki is going to be stuck drinking this stuff for as long as he lives?_

_No.. He's too kind.. He just might end his life to protect others.._

_I don't like that idea.._

_Not at all_

"Usagi, you might get hurt worse by me, I'm sorry.. I'm going to have to leave you"

_Please don't.._

Misaki moved away from me, his head was tilted down so his face was covered by his chestnut bangs.

_I won't let you leave me.._

My Misaki went to walk away from me. I couldn't let him leave me, I grabbed him and pulled him back to me. I trapped him gently in an embrace.

"Usagi please.."

My Misaki begged me, his pleas just made me not want to let go even more.

"No.. I don't want to... If I were to lose you I'd.."

I couldn't even imagine a world without my kind Misaki, I didn't want to even try to imagine one.

_Misaki, I don't care about anything just stay with me.._

Misaki tried to push me away but I hugged him even tighter. I was not going to let my Misaki leave me, not at all.

"Usagi.. When I'm near you.. I crave your blood.. I'm a monster.. I don't want to harm you.."

_Misaki...you're suffering so much, by your own hands.._

Misaki whimpered those words.

I moved slightly away from Misaki, I was shocked by his words and at the same time, sad.

_Start thinking about your own damn feelings misaki!.._

"Misaki! You're not a monster! You're the farthest thing from a monster!"

I surprised myself and Misaki, I was furious. Furious that Misaki called himself a monster.

_You're no monster.._

"I crave blood..."

I glared at Misaki, I then brought him close to me.

"Misaki, you're the kindest person I know. You are able to cry your heart out for complete strangers! Not many people can do that! Misaki you're not a monster!"

I was speaking the truth, Misaki had mended my heart when it was shattered. He made me so happy when I was with him. I can't bare the thought of being without you.

"Usagi, I'm a danger to you"

_I've had enough of Misaki's suffering! I don't want him to think he's alone.._

I pulled Misaki's head towards my neck, I forced his mouth open.

_I won't allow you to ever be alone Misaki, I will join you in your suffering_

Misaki struggled furiously against me. However I am the one who was stronger so I managed to slowly force Misaki's fangs into my neck. I tensed from the pain but it was nothing if it meant I could be with Misaki.

Misaki seemed to instinctively drink my blood, it didn't feel as bad as I thought it would. Misaki suddenly forced himself out if my arms.

"Baka Usagi! Why did you do that!? Now you're going to become like me!"

Tears started to fall from Misaki's emerald eyes, he was crying for me. I smiled and pulled Misaki back to me.

"I will be like you, you don't need to leave me anymore my love"

_You won't be alone now_

I whispered smoothly into Misaki's ear, I felt him shiver then he hugged me. His tears were still falling.

"Baka Usagi..."

He smiled and we stayed together like that for the longest time.

_Yes I'm an idiot_

_But I'm your idiot_

_My precious Misaki_

_**hehe I really do hope you enjoyed this story ^_^ , sadly it's now over~ this story was the stepping stone in my attempting to write fluff ~ please tell me what you think of this old story~**_


End file.
